Zootopia World Cup: The Case
by MilesTPrower14
Summary: Guaki, Footix, and Ettie the mascot of the 2019 FWC are in France. However after an accident, they found themselves in a city called Zootopia which is having its own World Cup. But after a weird tragedy everything turns upside down, in a weird crime, that the mascots seem involved. But Zabivaka has returned, now as football player! and he's ready to help
1. The Eiffel Tower

**NOTE: This is a sequel from my previous story "Zootopia World Cup" so I recommend reading that one before this one. Enjoy the story**

 **I do not own Zootopia or any of the mascots in this story**

10/06/2019 Parc Olympique Lyonnais

The Female France World Cup had already started and Guaki, Ettie and Footix were in Ettie's room. While Ettie and Guaki were speaking Footix –who looked confused- was searching for his phone

-"Guaki why did you choose to come to France instead of watching your country at the American Cup?"-asked Ettie

-"Well, I don't usually travel, actually I've only been in my American Cup"-he replied

-"But you don't want to travel or you cannot travel?"

-"I usually don't travel this far, like I went to Brazil world cup, and a few American cups. The last year that wolf called me and he told me about a new card which doesn't need a passport, and well coming to France is a big opportunity"

-"Yeah, Zabivaka, nice wolf, I wonder where he is right now?"

-"That's exactly what I've been trying to do"-said Footix who just founded his phone

-"What?"-Ettie asked

-"Look, something seems a bit off, since the Russia World Cup during the group phase he suddenly disappeared. His assistant returned me my ball which he borrow it, which I thought he was going to do himself"

-"Well he didn't he said that he was on a vacation?"-said Ettie

-"Yeah, well his assistant did, but why wasn't he when France won? Instead it was the tiger, and that is totally forbidden, a mascot can't leave the country during the World Cup, and he hasn't come to this World Cup and I doubt that he's on Brazil"-stated Footix

-"So"-said Guaki-"Where he can be?"

-"I don't know, maybe I'll have to call his assistant because Zabivaka's phone is also missing"

-"Do you know something about this?"-asked Guaki to Ettie

-"No, but we visited a few places in Russia entertaining people"

After already a few other matches the three feathered mascots decided to visit places while the cup was in progress, but the place they decided to visit was none other than the Eiffel Tower of course it was a quick visit, and they were going to the elevator while having fun with some spectators

And then they got into the elevator waiting to have a nice and quick time

-"Wow, thanks you so much for bringing me here"-said Guaki excited

-"You're welcome"-said Footix-"I'm pretty sure this is amazing considering you don't travel very often"

-"Yeah"-he said while continuing watching the view

However while they were ascending Ettie noticed something

-"Em… Dad how tall is this tower?"-she asked

-"Why do you ask"

-"'Cause we've been here for like 7 or 8 minutes, how long is this? And it keeps going up"

-"She is right"-started to say Guaki-"In fact is starting to go faster I guess"

The elevator was getting faster which first made the mascots nervous but then the three of 'em got dizzy and eventually passed out

When they awaked they seemed to be in the same elevator in the same tower, however something was off, 'cause it wasn't the same city

 **And this chapter ended, let me you know what you think, now here and ahead the story will be 100% in Zootopia. Thanks for reading and Goodbye**


	2. Zootopia World Cup

**Second chapter of the story, the mascots now visit a new city, however they are not much on exploring it, until someone arrives**

 **I do not own Zootopia or any of the mascots in this story**

The three mascots awaked in the elevator on a building similar to the Eiffel Tower, -except this one was more like a straight "A" than bent- but then they noticed something

-"Where are we?"-asked Ettie while the elevator started to go down

-"Definitely not in France"-said Footix-"Just look the buildings… Qatar perhaps?"

-"Wait… look!"-Guaki said pointing below at a crowd of people

-"What?"

-"They're… they're not humans"

Ettie and Footix, went to see and they found not humans, but anthropomorphic animals

-"Oh man"-said Footix while the elevator was still descending-"So we're not in our world"

-"And I think their having their own World Cup"-added Guaki-"There's a stadium over there and some fireworks"

-"How do you know it's a world cup?" asked Ettie

-"I don't think a crowd like that would be heading to a stadium with fireworks, just for a regular match"

He then added

-"But maybe is another sport"

-"Why don't we just go and find out"-said Ettie who was curious about the city

-"I don't think we should go just like that"-stated Footix-"We know nothing about this city, and if we came by this elevator, it may be our only way to return"

The elevator just reached the floor and they got out but just stayed there. Footix wanted to stay near the 'exit' while Ettie and Guaki wanted to explore

-"C'mon dad"-said Ettie-"I don't think anything bad will happen, and missing a building like this is impossible, also I can see that this world is full of anthro animals just like us, so why would they reject us?"

-"It is true that this is populated by animals but, I haven't seen any birds"

-"So?"-Continued Ettie-"That shouldn't be something terrible"

-"Well, I agree with him"-said Guaki-"I do want to explore this city, but I haven't seen any birds, maybe they could reject us for being 'different'"

-"But we aren't different"

-"You know is not like that daughter". Her father said

They decided to stay there for a few minutes, but suddenly out of nowhere "Excuse me. Who are you?" an adult, beige and white wolf called them

-"Um… hello sir"-started to say Footix-"have we met?"

-"Well, you won't believe me this but I have the feeling that… yes". Said the wolf

Quickly Ettie asked something weird for the moment but she felt that it was worth it

-"Wait… Are you… I don't know… Zabivaka the Wolf?"

-"Yes… Ettie?"

And at this moment Zabivaka and the three birds recognized each other

-"Zabivaka, you've… grown". Said Ettie

-"Yeah, and you haven't. It's been 8 years so… why shouldn't I"

-"8 Years?!"-Asked shocked Footix-"But it has been just 1 year since you were absent, while we were in France 2019 and…"

He stood there thinking and realizing

-"Don't tell me, you disappeared during Russia 2018, but you came to this city and you've been living here for 8 years because this time does not acts like ours?"

-"Yep"-he answered with a smile but then took a serious tone-"Never mind that. Look, I came because well… you… you cannot be here"

-"Why?!" The three asked

-"It's complicated, you'll see. This is Zootopia and is a city where mammals live in harmony, but only mammals, reptiles and… birds have their own cities, but not in here, so I think you must leave, is not legal for you to be here"

Footix looked at Ettie with an "I told you" look

-"But we came from an elevator"- Added Guaki-"Are you sure we can leave just like that?"

-"Well… I... just don't know"-Zabi said remembering the first time he came-"Just go into the elevator and wait for the best. I gotta go"

-"Where are you going?" Footix quickly asked

-"I… Oh sorry, the 3rd edition of the Zootopia World Cup will start in a few hours, and I… well I'm in the wolf team"

-"Wolf team?"

-"This world cup works the same as yours, but instead of countries, is 32 species. We use a 4-4-3 formation and I'm a CF"

-"In that case… we can go to watch you play right?"-Ettie asked who still wanted to visit the city

Zabivaka stood there thinking 'cause even that he wanted that his friends watched him to play his first world cup he also didn't wanted to get him and them in trouble

He then said

-"I think you can come, but not on the stands, I have a special room. And if something bad happens I have a cop friends… which I'm pretty sure they will be there"

-"Ok". The three mascots said

Zabivaka and the three birds head to the stadium carefully which due to the crowd of people heading to the entrance it was a hard-easy task.

When the inauguration had ended the teams –which by the way. It was a Wolf vs. Leopards match- was starting to line-up and of course they noticed Zabi's absence.

-"Where is Zabivaka?" Said one of them

-"He said that he saw some old friends, so he got down the bus" said another one

-"He should be here already"

Then Zabivaka hurriedly went to the line after quickly preparing himself

-"Sorry guys, I was doing some business" He said

The "special room" that Zabivaka founded was something like he or the other mascots had on the main stadium, so the three birds were going to watch the match via a TV

And then the match started, which started as a normal match and obviously the cheers of the animals were over the place. However after the half time probably during the 54' minute, something happened that no one ever thought it was going to

 **And this chapter ended, (this is when the fun begins) hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and Goodbye**


	3. Chaos at the Stadium

**Third chapter of the story, the Zootopia World Cup has started but not everything will happen like it was planned**

 **I do not own Zootopia or any of the mascots in this story**

The match finished half time and of course the mascots in the "special room" were enjoying the match but also worried of being discovered. However the match still running and it was the 57' minute and the Wolf team was leading 1-0 however the three feathered mascots saw something on the TV that seemed weird –if you're asking, no, the goal was not by Zabivaka-

"Guys what is that?" Asked Ettie

"What?"

"Someone seems to be carrying a box and is a jackal… heading to the manager site"

"I saw it" Guaki said "And it just disappeared from the screen"

"I did not saw it" said Footix "Maybe it was a wolf substitute"

"I'm pretty sure it was a jackal, the muzzles are kind of different" Answered Ettie

Near the minute 60' the Leopards scored a goal tying the match but during the celebration… A medium explosion came from the halls causing panic between the public and the players, who were trying to get away from the smoke while the bird mascots, were watching in the TV horrified.

The explosion did not have fire, it was just smoke that inside of the hallway it was light green but near the outside it was a normal gray. On the megaphone things like "Go to the emergency exits calmed" were being said

However on the opposite side where the smoke was not being held the two cops "Zabi's friends" Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were there rooting for the Wolf team; and the first thing they did was for everyone to calm down.

As for Zabivaka…

 _Oh man I really must search them before something else bad happens. Who did this anyways?_ He thought

"Please get away from the smoke and head to the emergency exits" the megaphone still said

"What are we gonna do right now?" Asked Guaki

"Wait for Zabivaka" said Footix "'Cause getting out of here is not a good idea"

"Yeah I'm starting to think the same. I don't think this city may be safe" added Ettie

A group of horses' firefighters equipped with smoke masks and panther doctors came to the stadium after like 20 minutes along with Nick and Judy

Meanwhile Zabivaka was trying to get away with the three other mascots, but when he was leaving the field and heading to the room Nick quickly came

"Hey Zab… Where are you going? Are you okay?" he asked

"Oh, hey, I'm okay thanks" Zabi said while getting away

"Where are you going so hurried?"

"I… need to check… some friends"

"It's okay, no one have died, only a few have been… affected by the smoke"

"Ok, that's nice. Bye" he said and quickly getting away

 _Where is he going so hurried?_ Nick thought

Zabivaka arrived at the room and when he found them he let out a good sigh

"Thanks god you're here. Let's go now" He said

"Are you okay? Are you sure we can leave now?" Footix asked

"Yes, I'm fine, we can go I have a plan"

"What kind of plan?" asked Ettie "Walking normally to the exit like if it was nothing and then go to a special room?"

Zabivaka stood there smiling

"Yes and No. Let's just go into my car and I'll take you to my house in Tundratown and then maybe I can help you to go back to your world"

"The name "Tundratown" doesn't look to nice to me. But alright let's go" Said Guaki

Judy went inside the halls into the locker room once the smoke was already clean because there was where the smoke came from, and the only big casualty was a wolf from the wolf team lying on the ground unconscious that the doctors already checked. However there were a lot of pieces of beige metal around the whole place that was what got Judy interested

"What happened to the player?" she asked

"The heart beating is normal and I don't see any irregularities on breathing so I don't think it was the smoke why he passed out" A female nurse panther said

"Then why?" Said Judy while looking again at the pieces

She then added

"Maybe something exploded releasing the smoke and that something hit him"

"But then who put that something?" the doctor said "also the horsed said that there was not fire, it was just smoke a green smoke"

"Green smoke?"

"Yeah… We must now take him away"

But when the doc just said that the wolf player awaked all dizzy

"Ugh… Where am I?" he said while trying to get up

"Hello… you're in the stadium, are you okay?" Asked Judy

"What? Yeah I guess I'm fine" he said while looking at the broken pieces which got him scared "I would like to go now"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Said Judy

"Do you remember why you passed out?" Continued the panther

"Yes I am fine… Well Honestly… I don't know"

"You don't remember what you were doing? Asked the nurse

"No, I just wanted to change my shoe and… something happened that I don't remember but I only know that I don't want to live that again. Goodbye"

And with that the wolf and the nurse leaved the room while Judy stayed there

" _I don't want to live that again" What does that means?_ She thought while looking around the room, and she saw something that shocked her, 'cause on a corner there was a blue feather

 _No way, a feather? This shouldn't be here_

"What are you doing here without me" Said Nick who just entered the room

"Do you know anything about this?" Asked Judy showing him the feather

"A feather?! But birds have their own communities, their own cities"

"That's what I was asking, however we should take this to ZPD anyways" she said while keeping the feather in her pocket

After that the nurse panther came quickly back to the room kind of scared and/or shocked

"Office please now come quick!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know if it was only me but… I think I saw three birds and a wolf heading to the exit"

"Is the wolf wear the team uniform?" asked Judy

"Yes he is"

"But, all the players have already left"

 _Oh boy, not all of 'em_ Nick thought "C'mon let's go!"

They got out of the room and head outside but the little squad has already left

"Let's go out quick!" said Judy

The four mascots went quickly to the parking and got into Zabi's car closing –of course- all the car windows. But the two cops also tried to hurry to at least catch a bit of clue. And the only clue they had was that they spotted the car and Zabi in it which they obviously recognize him

"Was that Zabi…" said Judy but got interrupted by Nick

"Yes, it was Zabivaka" continued Nick

Zabivaka in the car watched them and sighed _I'm sorry guys_ and then rolled out escaping

"This is gonna bring trouble right?" Said Judy

"Totally"

 **And this chapter ended, I guess the mascots are fugitives. Thanks for reading and Goodbye**


	4. Guilty Birds?

**Fourth chapter of this story. The only evidence Nick and Judy have is a blue feather, and they have just spotted a blue bird along with Zabivaka**

When the car already left the two cops spotted two birds in the back seat which got them even more shocked

"Do you think he might be behind this?" Asked Judy to Nick

"I don't know he said that he was going to check some friends, and well, he was hurried"

"Let's focus on one thing what should be the first step?"

"The first step, is change our clothes for a cop uniform then we'll go to the ZPD with the feather"

Judy smiled

"Alright let's go"

In the car the four mascots were heading to Zabi's house located in Tundratown while Zabivaka was kind of sad for several reasons

"Zabivaka, may I ask you a question?" asked Footix

"Yeah, you can" he replied

"Who were they? Why the birds and reptiles are illegal?"

"Why did you came here and decided to stay? Are Zakumi and Fuleco also here?" continued Ettie

"And if birds are illegal, does this mean we're criminals or fugitives?" Said Guaki ending the round of questions

There was a silence for around like 6 seconds while Zabi was thinking on the questions and he then answered

"Heh, good questions, guys, well I'll try answering them one by one. They are my cop friends, the ones I mentioned it, but I don't know if they will help us. Honestly I don't know why different animals have different communities; we're all animals at the end."

Zabi stopped thinking on the third question and remembering everything

"I came here through ripping accidentally a net and when I discovered this world I felt that… I should've been living here and I did that, and yes Zakumi and Fuleco followed me and they think and did the same. But I haven't see them in a while, I just know that they're on the Rainforest district"

As for the last question he also stopped, thinking that returning them to the earth wasn't going to be so simple now

"Yes Guaki, we're now fugitives"

While talking they've arrived at Tundratown and then Zabivaka's house which it was just a house of 1 floor on a neighborhood which it only had 1 room for a bed but he had more of his "plans"

"Why don't Footix and Ettie sleep on my bed while I and Guaki sleep on the couch, okay? It's not the best but I don't think anyone else is gonna let you in their houses"

"Yeah at least he's right" Said Ettie

After Nick and Judy got prepared they headed to the ZPD where they were going to keep and investigate the feather handing it to Chief Boggo after explaining everything they founded however they were not sure if explain the part of when they saw Zabivaka

"And then" said Nick "we founded this feather on one of the corners"

"But you did not saw anyone suspicious?" asked Boggo

Nick and Judy looked each other which Boggo knew they did

"Well, a nurse during the scenario that she saw some three birds heading to the exit but we… we did not see anything" said Judy who was continued by Nick

"We hurried to the parking lot of the stadium and they were escaping on a car along with… a wolf, from the team"

"And could you recognize him, or at least the car plate?"

"It was… Zabivaka the Wolf" continued Nick

"Well, then I see that you have friendship with him or you know him, if that's the case, then you two are the one who should take him, and if you two were the one who saw everything, go ahead, take this case"

"Thanks, but what about the feather?" said Judy

"Just leave it here until more proof appears, as for now the stadium should be restricted"

"Is funny because it didn't caused any fire, it looked more of a joke than an attack" said Nick

Zabivaka and the three feathered mascots stayed in the house while Zabi explained a few other things about the city like the forest or what Fuleco and Zakumi were doing while the three mascots told him how the 2018 World Cup ended and what was happening during the 2019 France World Cup

"And Zab, how did you came back?" asked Guaki "You said you were here twice before staying"

"Well, the first one it was by the same portal, and the second one Fuleco told me that he shooted the ball at the spot where we came, once the portal already closed"

"And how can we come back? If we can't even look through the window"

Another time of silence happened

"I suppose that my cop friends may help us just like they did with Zakumi and Fuleco but… I don't know if they will help us… they're cops"

"Why don't we just come back to that building during midnight?" said Footix

"Yeah we can do that"

When someone knocked the door which kinda scared the four mascots

"You better hide" said Zabi while opening the door as for his surprise it was his two cop friends Nick and Judy

"Hello Zab, are you okay… mentally?" said Judy

"That's a weird question… but yes, I mean I'm sad that the first match got cancelled"

"We need to come in, can we?" said Nick

"Um… okay" he said while opening the door

Once inside they weren't too straight

"Well, Zabi, not only the match got cancelled but also the whole tournament. I'm sorry" said Judy

"Zab, in the stadium you said that you wanted to check some friends, and then in the parking lot you seemed sad, what's wrong?" said Nick

"Well I… uh…"

"We also founded a blue feather from the scenario the smoke came from"

At this point Zabi knew what they were going for

"You know what guys; I have nothing to do on what happened there you obviously know I don't, but I have almost never lied to anyone so I'll tell the truth. Ettie, Guaki, Footix come in!"

The mascots weren't so sure if come out, but they decided to which leaved Nick and Judy really shocked

"Zabi, what have you been doing?" said Judy

Zabivaka explained everything and that they were also mascots, how they got there and were totally innocent

"If you say that they were on a room watching the match and there are two birds here with blue feathers, from who is the blue feather we found in the stadium?"

"Definitely not from I" said Guaki and Footix at the same time

"But, feathers doesn't fall like that, it sticks to your body unless you take it off" said Ettie

"Um… guys" started to say Nick looking at the TV "you should take a look at that"

 **And this chapter ended, what is on the TV? Thanks for reading and Goodbye!**


	5. Nothing We Can Do

**Fifth chapter of the story, if there was a feather and the mascots weren't who was? Something's now on the TV**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in this story**

On the TV there was aerial view from on the Rainforest District, while a lioness reporter was narrating on the ground

"On this morning during the 3rd edition of the Zootopia World Cup we got a small explosion on the stadium releasing only smoke, we got a report of something similar on a main area of the Rainforest District and we have reports that…"

Then she was cut off by someone who whispered on her ear and she then continued

"… That the only proof the cops found was a white feather, something like that was also found in the stadium this morning but it was a blue feather"

Everyone in the room looked at Guaki who looked at his wings

"I am the only one with blue and white feathers but stop looking me like that"

"Guys" said Zab to Nick and Judy "You have to help us, they are not safe here, if they found them is gonna bring a lot of trouble"

"Yeah but how, we helped Fuleco when you first came but it was a portal, you said they passed out and through a massive building" said Judy

"We were planning doing it during the night" stated Ettie

"But wouldn't be better for you two to actually prove that we're innocent?" said Footix

"And how can we prove that? If you guys are the only birds visible so far, and you were insanely close to the scenario, and two of you have blue feathers. I don't think we can do anything. Sorry" stated Nick

"I'm sorry mascots, but if we found any way for you to go back to your world or prove that you're innocent, we will sure help you" said Judy "We gotta go now, goodbye. Nice to meet you birdies" and they leaved

The four mascots stayed there without speaking until Ettie broke the silence

"What are we doing now? I need to be in the final of my World Cup"

"For now, we're hiding I guess" said Zab "Or think in something useful there's nothing else we can do"

And that was the end of that little conversation

Nick and Judy head to the ZPD where what they only told was that the player they saw -Zabivaka- had nothing to do with the stadium. Boggo explained everything what happened at the Rainforest District

"And the blue feather?" asked Judy

"We already analyzed it and we only conclude that we can know who it is, if he or she was here"

"I suppose to see if he or she is the owner of that feather" said Nick

"Exactly"

"But… Chief Boggo" started to say Judy "Well, you'll see there was a blue feather in the stadium and a white one in the Rainforest District but why the two feathers on two attack one in each? Feathers doesn't fall like that unless you take them off"

"The first argument is totally true, but… how do you know the second one?"

She stood there thinking for a good answer realizing what she said

"My parents… told me…"

"We're now heading to the Rainforest District with your permission" said Nick, trying to get away of that conversation

"Yes. Go" said Boggo

Already in the car Nick said to Judy

"You almost screwed that up"

"Almost"

Zabivaka's house 12:48pm

Guaki was full sleep on the couch until something awoke him scaring him

"Whoa, who's there?!" he shouted

"Shhhh, calm down and shut up, it's me, Ettie"

"Oh, it's you what are you doing awake so late?"

"Well, Zabivaka said that he accessed here via a ball, so why don't we try that again? At the stadium"

"Wait what?! You want to go outside where we are like fugitives and try just trying to access our world?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me"

"I want to go back to our world yeah, but… you can't just go like that, it's dangerous, also why not your dad or Zabi?"

"I don't think any of them will let me. Are you coming or not? I'm going anyways"

Guaki stood there thinking

"Fine, I will but only because I don't think you should go around there like it was nothing"

They grabbed Zabivaka's ball and head their way out which Guaki was still kind of afraid.

They still managed to get to the stadium the crime was made and Ettie putted the ball on the penalty point and was ready to kick it and when she did… nothing happened but she tried it like three times more but still… a normal net

"What? Oh no way, now it didn't work, did I do something bad? We shouldn't have come here, Guaki let's get going before it's too late… Guaki?"

She turned around but Guaki was nowhere to be seen, she went looking for like 5 minutes until she remembered a room where she hadn't looked: The VAR room. She went there and of course there he was repeating a few match moments

"Guaki! What are you doing here?! We gotta go now, I guess it didn't worked, why are you checking match moments anyways?"

"I knew it wouldn't work. I'm not rechecking match moments. Remember that jackal we saw during the match? Well I don't think it was a jackal 'cause one of the VAR cameras also spotted him and if you see, the same jackal carrying the box seems to be glitchin' between some kind of a bird"

Ettie looked at the camera, and yes it was like if that jackal that seemed to be glitching between jackal and bird

"Do you think that maybe he is the one behind this?"

"Probably but, we should take it to Zabi's cops"

"Nick and Judy, yeah. C'mon now let's get outta here before it's too late"

However once they got out they got immediately spotted by a few other cops who entered the stadium once they noticed someone was in, which got the two mascots terrified

"Paws up! And don't… move?" said a rhino cop, who got shocked about the two birds "What are you doing here?!"

The two birds looked at each who were really scared and with no answer

"We were trying to…" started to say Ettie but she didn't finish the "…return to home" 'cause it was going to sound stupid

"Wait" started to say the rhino "You, the red bird, raise your… wings"

Guaki raised them again with fear knowing why they told him to do it and once he raised them Ettie said

"We didn't do anything! We may have founded who the real criminal is! We aren't even from this world! Believe us!"

"Yeah of course I'll believe that" the cop said sarcastically "Also that bird has blue and white feathers. But don't worry, if we found the real criminal you'll be free and anyways, you cannot be here. Take them"

And just with that Guaki and Ettie looked each other while Guaki looking at Ettie with an "I told you" look.

 **And this chapter ended. Another bird? How it will be Zabivaka and Footix's reaction? Thanks for reading and Goodbye**


	6. Deus-Ex-Machina

**Sixth chapter of the story. Ettie and Guaki are now arrested while Zabi and Footix were still sleeping**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in the story**

Footix awaked very late at Zabivaka's house, remembering that he was still on that city. He thought Ettie was already awaked so he got off the bed heading to the living room only to see Zabivaka reading a newspaper on the couch

"Good morning Zab. Where are Ettie and Guaki?" said Footix

"Good morning. Check this out" he said while handing the newspaper to Footix

On the newspaper there was a Definitely-not-peace-with-birds article which got him a bit sad

"Turn the page" said Zabi

And when he did it as for his surprise the top of the article was "Suspicious Birds Spotted at Stadium" which obviously they were Guaki and Ettie

"What?! No way! What were they doing there?!" said Footix angrily and shocked

"I have not found my ball, so I guess they were going to return to the earth like I did, ripping a net"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Footix I understand you, but we already stated before there's nothing we can do right now"

"What? You don't believe that we can find the real criminal?"

"Well… we can try it but… I don't think we can find it"

"That's ok; I also didn't believe that a world with anthro animals could exist. Anyways we could recruit those two cops"

"Recruit? You mean trying to find the criminal with them right?"

"Yes, I'm not gonna let my daughter in jail, and if you're not coming then I'll go by myself"

"But you'll be captured too!"

"I don't care, she's my daughter, and I have to protect her. I don't think you understand it"

"Yes and No. But if you really want it, then yes, I can help you… What are we waiting for?"

Zab and Footix, went to the car and head to Judy's house hoping that she was there, and she was but when they opened the door she looked them with a reprising look

"Hello Judy" said Zabi

Judy sighed

"Hi… What did you do?" Judy said

"It wasn't us, we told them not to go out" said Zabi

"Please, officer, help us to find who's behind this, she's my daughter" said Footix

Judy just like Zabivaka stood there thinking how she would feel in his place and then decided to help

"I suppose you're also going to ask Nick's help is I right?" she said

"Actually yes" said Zabi

So they went to Nick's house and just like Judy he decided to help, also it was their case. Once in Zabi's car again Nick asked

"So what is your first step going to be?"

"Why don't we start where everything started? The stadium" said Footix

"Seems good to me" said Judy "But the stadium is now a restricted area, if we want to get it, we need to pass the security"

"C'mon if a macaw and a chicken outpassed it, I'm pretty sure we can" said Nick

And eventually they did manage to get another unsecured entrance to the stadium and once on the field they make their plan which it was splitting into two teams. While Nick and Judy were going to re-check the crime scene, Zab and Footix were going to check the VAR cameras which they only found what Ettie and Guaki did: A jackal carrying a box glitching out revealing a blue bird.

However they also checked the normal cameras around different locations of the stadium and the locker room camera, showed the same jackal leaving the box on the floor, along with one of his fur on a corner

"Fur? That's it?" Zab said laughing

"No wait, before we saw that it was glitching out, and it seemed like a bird… with blue feathers" stated Footix

"So what could it be? A hologram?"

"We don't know; let's go with Nick and Judy"

The 4-team reunited again at the field

"Did you guys founded anything new?" asked Zabivaka

"Nope, just the same pieces, and well… no feather"

"Well, we did found some new stuff"

He explained everything they saw

"A hologram maybe?" thought Nick

"Probably, it could also be an illusion" said Footix

"Which is probably the same?" asked Zabi

Once they were starting to leave, they were spotted by the cops –who were now only two-

"We really suck at this job" said one of them

"Stop right ther… this is weirder than the last time. What are you doing here?!" said the rhino cop

"Searching the real criminal!" said Footix

"Another bird with blue feathers? What are you doing here?"

"I already told you"

"I think, that the two birds that you've captured have nothing to do with what happened, we may have already found the real criminal" said Nick, and then suddenly looked upwards

The rhino cop grabbed his walkie-talkie and started

"We got another bird, a soccer player and two cops that seem to be helping in the stadium… What are you looking at fox?"

"What? Oh nothing, it's just that it's going to hurt"

And when he finished this sentence, a blue ball hit from the sky the two cops, which they both fainted. And the blue ball was none other than:

"Fuleco?!" said Zabivaka shocked

"Ta-Da! Fuleco-ex-machina at your service" he said chuckling

"You just hurt two cops… you know how illegal is that?" said Judy

"Yeah skipping that what are you… No way! Footix is also here?!"

"You read the news right?"

"I did, I wanted to come to the stadium to make my own research after what it appeared at the Rainforest District"

"What it appeared?" asked Zab

"A white feather… a weird text that mentioned you…"

"Wait what?" they all say at the same time

"I went to the box that released the smoke and I found a few pieces that seemed like a puzzle with a text on it, I resolved that puzzle and the text said 'The one who scores' that's you, that's how you were called back on earth"

"Touching evidence without permission, you know how illegal is that, right?" said Judy

"Yes but…"

"Wait the box had a text with my name. Then why don't we check the box here too"

They eventually did, checked and in teamwork they discovered that the text was 'In front of you'

"And what does that means?" asked Footix

"Don't know, but we must get out now before the other cops come for help"

"Alright guys, you can go, I must return to Rainforest District, I don't want to be trouble anyways"

"If that's what you want" said Zabi "Wait a minute, where's Zakumi?"

"He… was affected by the smoke. I am not supposed to give information about this, I'll just say is not a good thing" said Fuleco and then he rolled out

The two mascots looked each other confused but the two cops already what was that

"Alright" said Zabi "Let's get going!"

 **And this chapter ended. What do you say Jackal or Bird? And what the text stands for? Thanks for reading and Goodbye!**


	7. Barry the Jackal

**Seventh chapter of the story. With now more clues, things are starting to get cleared**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in this story**

Nick, Judy, Zabivaka and Footix were again on the car with the only clues they had was "In front of you" and "The one who scores", they were going to Zabivaka's house to analyze these clues, until Footix turned the radio on

"We got news that another of the previous smoke bombs, have been detuned on a small supermarket this time. Right in Tundratown…"

"It looks like we got one place to investigate now" said Judy

"Yeah but what about us?" asked Footix

"Stay in Zabi's house, we'll investigate and then we'll come for you"

"Alright" said Zabi

Zabivaka took them to the supermarket and then quickly head to his house, where he and Footix were trying to get informed on the news

Guaki and Ettie were together on their cell along with a female fox, and as they would call it the place was "really boring", but at least they were having time to talk about a few things

"Why do you think birds and reptiles are prohibited here?" asked Guaki to Ettie

"Because you aren't part of our community" said the fox girl "You have your community, and we have ours. Not any bird couple can get in here"

"What? Why should we be a couple, we are not, geez… But anyways why? I mean we… we came from another world and it also happens like this, why there are different communities? Aren't we all animals?" said Ettie

"Another world? Interesting. I see your point but… but… they're not like us"

"You're wrong" continued Ettie "We're all just like you"

The fox girl stood there thinking seriously and then added

"You know what birdies, I like you, my name is Jackie, I have been arrested, however I'm innocent but I won't get in detail. And you are…?"

Ettie smiled

"I'm Ettie and he is Guaki, and we have also been… Guaki what are you looking at?"

Guaki was looking at a strange box that one of the cops was holding

"Ettie look, that box is very similar like the one in the stadium; it even has text that I cannot distinguish"

"It does looks like the same box"

"Um… Officer" started to say Guaki "Be careful, you should be really careful that's not a box you should be carrying"

"What? This box?" said an elephant cop "This is just a gift, a jackal hand it over to me on the entrance"

"A jackal?! No, no, officer, do not open it!" shouted Ettie

"It's not like something bad it's going to happen" the elephant when he said he opened it trying to joke about it, but it was no joke 'cause when he opened it, it released the smoke, causing panic among the prisoners, however it did not affected the two birds but it did affected Jackie…

"Jackie… are you okay?" asked Guaki

"Ugh… I'm fine…" she said while holding her head like having a headache "ugh… I'm not, get away!"

Nick and Judy returned from the supermarket with another proof and a new text

"Did you found something?" asked Footix

"If you're asking for one of those text then yes" said Judy "The only text we found was 'Neighbor' I think it's pretty obvious right now"

"Wait let me re-check" said Zabi, while looking outside and the house it was in the front it was from one of his pretty well known neighbor: Barry, who was a jackal

"Hmm… it is the one we saw one the cameras" said Zabi thinking

"What?" asked Footix

"In front of the one who scores, lives my closest neighbor and friend Barry" started to say Zabi "He is a jackal and was the only one who believed that I came from another world… Is he the one with the smoke-bombs?"

"Does he look like the jackal you saw in the cameras?" asked Nick

"Kind of, but he told me once that would never hurt someone"

"And why did he bring up that question?" asked Judy

"I don't really remember, but I think we were talking about… birds and reptiles…"

They all were again thinking until they watched the TV who now showed an explosion on a jail, which got many injured. They all looked each other

"We may know who is the one with this bombs, but where he is"

"Why don't you two go again to the jail? So you can find another clue" suggested Footix

"Yes we can, but the clues we have so far, only say who he may be not where. Why don't we just go to his house to see if he's there?" said Judy

"Oh, he is" said Zabivaka "He's always there, unless for an emergency like shopping"

"Alright let's go then" said Nick

The three mammals went to Barry's front door and touched the doorbell with Footix staying in Zabivaka's house just in case. But just a Zabi thought, Barry was there and happily but also confused opened the door

"Hello Zab… I see you've brought some friends this time. Am I arrested?"

"No, we're just here to investigate" declared Judy

"I suppose you're investigating these smoke-bombs with the most recent being the jail"

"Yes. Can we come in?"

"Yeah… I don't know why are you investigating here anyways"

They all entered Barry's house and Zabi made a sign to Footix that he can come in

"Wait Zab, one question, why did the chicken cross the street?"

"More respect please" said Footix "I'm a rooster not a chicken, my daughter is a chicken"

"Wait, so you are the dad of that yellow chicken who's now in the jail?"

"Yes I am"

"Excuse me Zab, but these new birds are also from your other world? If you're asking it, you told me about France before and I saw the shirt that it says France"

"Yes, they're also from my previous world"

"Alright, come, check what you can check" said Barry while closing the door behind him

 _You really had to bring cops here Zab?_ He thought

 **And this chapter ended, I'm also pretty sure that it was Barry, but what happened to Ettie and Guaki in the jail? Thanks for reading and Goodbye!**


	8. Jackal's past

**Eighth chapter of the story. Now Barry the jackal, the neighbor and friend of Zabivaka seems suspicious**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in this story**

The little team was searching around the whole house trying to get a bit of evidence but they still weren't finding anything. And on a corner it was Barry who was kinda annoyed

"I'm telling ya guys, why are looking in my house, I have nothing in here. Also please try not touching my library is really organized and ask Zab if I'm hiding anything in there"

Zabivaka shake his head towards Nick and Judy

"Alright cops" started to say Barry "You see there is nothing here, so please leave"

"Okay… we will" said Nick "But first one question, Were you at the stadium when the World Cup started?"

"Yes I was, Zabi invited me"

"I did, but you told me that you had some 'business' to do first"

"And I finished it, then I was able to go after the first half, and then the explosion happened"

Just after that, when they were about to leave Footix who was investigating in the bathroom called them

"What did you found Footix?" said Judy

"Here, below the toilet, I see like a wood table" said Footix

"Something below the toilet, that's funny" said Nick "Does this has something to do with you Barry"

"Um… I… yeah, it's my…basement"

"Below the toilet? Who does that?" asked Judy "Can we search there?"

"Yes you can…"

First, Barry lifted the toilet and then they entered through the trap door in this order: Footix, Nick, Judy, Barry and last Zabivaka, when they descend they found themselves on what it seemed to be a normal basement but on a much larger scale

"Wow, Barry, you didn't told me you have this… huge basement under a toilet" said Zabi

They again tried to look for clues, but in this time it was more obvious because Nick found a bunch of another of those boxes that appeared on the different crime scenes and that each box had a text that gave a clue

 _It is him_ He thought. _But why?_

When they all agreed that he was the one setting up the bombs, and Nick and Judy were about to arrest him Barry came along with a detonating fuse

"I'm so sorry guys, especially you Zabivaka, but you need to leave… like now"

"Are you going to blow us all?" asked Nick

"What? No, I'm not that kind of stupid villain" Barry replied "I'm not even the villain here"

"What do you mean? Why are you even doing this" said Zabi

"I'm gonna look like one of those stupid villains in the movies explaining his past, so cliché, but I will" said Barry smiling without a villainous look "But first…"

He then touched something on his shoulder which seemed to deactivate some kind of white hologram in him, revealing now not a jackal but a bird, more specific an eagle with white leather boots and a grey jacket, which got the 4 other animals really shocked

"Now, onto the story" said Barry still smiling "As you can see, I'm not a jackal I'm an eagle, and the reason why I believed your story Zab, I knew that you came from another world because… I also did, I'm not going to explain my world, but the portal was on an aircraft, the one I worked in, I entered curious about what that portal could led me to, and when I discovered this city which just like you, I fell in love with it and feel that this is the place where I should be living. However I realized that it wasn't, 'cause I suppose birds aren't allowed in this city, so I suppose you have guessed what happened…"

"You were a fugitive right?" asked Footix

"Yes, and obviously no one believed that I came from another world, and no one wanted to help me to return to my world, so I tried to do it on my own however… when I came to the spot of the portal… the portal wasn't there. I knew it was a suicide, but I tried to ask help to the police and I was obviously arrested 'cause they also didn't believed it. Then I break out of jail, I made a hologram of a jackal blah, blah, blah, and the reason why I'm making this bombs, is for revenge"

"But revenge in what?" said Zabivaka "Just releasing smoke around the city?"

"You do not know what these bombs do right? Haven't your cop friends told you?"

Footix and Zabivaka looked confused at Nick and Judy who looked really ashamed

"These bombs" continued Barry "were designed to show this city of what these animals really are, they're true… nature? We could say"

"But what does the bombs actually to the animal that's affected?" asked Zabi

"Let's say it… turns him or her wild"

Before anyone could ask what that means Barry continued

"I mean, it turns them wild, not like the animals like you explained from your world Zabi, is different, is like they lose the control, attacking wildly literally anyone who they find"

Footix and Zabivaka got really shocked 'cause Zabi thought on what happened to Zakumi and Footix that his daughter was still in jail

"And you detonated a bomb in the jail my daughter is right now?!" said Footix angrily "What have you done to her?!"

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Rooster, the smoke does not affect to birds, so it wouldn't affect me"

"This is not the way to take your pointless revenge" said Nick "Not every animal is evil, and we can help you…"

"I got rejected and almost killed on a fist fight for no reason!" shouted Barry "You don't just change a society by saying "hey I'm normal". You Officer Wilde should already know this"

"Look we can help you. But, this is not the way" said Judy

"I have this detonating fuse so please leave, I have one for detonator for each bomb"

Before anyone could do or say anything, Footix hurried and said:

"Hey, Mr. Barry, you know of all the ways you could take a revenge you took the most… violent"

"I just wanted to show this stupid city how it feels"

"I know, I know, I'm also a bird and I can feel that, again for no reason whatsoever but are you really sure you cannot fix this problem peacefully? And if you were here before Zabivaka why you did waited so long to detonate these bombs?"

While Barry was thinking those questions, Footix hurried and grabbed the detonator and throw it away behind him to where the mammals were however Barry stayed there

"You know I said I have an individual detonator for each bomb, taking me one, does not make a difference"

"In that case" started to say Judy "Take us where the rest is"

"If that's what you want"

 _Take your positions_ Thought Zabi because he knew what they were going to do

 **And this chapter ended, this story is getting closer to a conclusion, and get ready for a mini-fun-battle. Thanks for Reading and Goodbye!**


	9. I'm Staying

**Ninth chapter of the story. This is now almost the conclusion of the story**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in this story**

"If you really want to find those detonators, then go and look for them" said Barry

They all went to look for it but without losing an eye on Barry who just got away from them to find the detonators which obviously he knew where it was. He first opened a box with all the detonators but when he grabbed one, Footix again went over him catching the detonator and throwing it away

"Guys, c'mon quick here are the detonators!" shouted Footix who wasn't going to let Barry grab another detonator

"Alright let's just destroy them" said Zabi smiling "In a soccer style…"

So what they did was the next: While Nick and Judy were trying to get Barry off the detonators, Footix and Zabivaka were destroying each one detonators kicking them and also doing some fun tricks with it

"That's not a good idea you know… if something goes wrong…" said Barry but then stopped

"Um… Barry's right Zabi" said Judy "You should really be careful how you're hitting that thing"

"And this is the last… What?" said Zabi while hitting the last detonator which accidentally made explode the last bomb releasing… smoke

"Oh no, I told you to leave for one reason!" said Barry kinda angry and then running away but not to the exit

"Guys go to the exit, get away from the smoke, this won't affect me" said Footix

However the smoke had already spread quickly before they could even start running

"Ugh… I think… you are the one who should be running… ugh" said Zabivaka trying also to get away from Footix, this was also happening to Nick and Judy

But before it would go any further Barry came with a vacuum cleaner and quickly took off all of the smoke in the room, and thankfully it seemed like it worked 'cause the three victims passed out

"Oh now you want to be the hero?" said Footix annoyed

"You're welcome geez… they're going to be okay" said Barry leaving the vacuum somewhere

When they all awaked Barry and Footix were still standing there

"I suppose you're now going to arrest me" said Barry to the cops

Nick and Judy looked each other

"Yes" said Judy

"Alright" said Barry "Then let's go, they should be waiting for us"

Once again they all looked confused

When they got out of the basement Barry had already his jackal hologram again, and when they got out of the house it was a big surprise because it was night, there were a few cops –including Boggo-, cop cars, a TV helicopter, some fences, and a big crowd of people surrounding Zabi's and Barry's house

"Freeze! Don't move... Judy and Nick are also here?" said Boggo

Obviously none of them had something to say while Barry was just there, not sad, not mad, and not happy. But Footix tried to say something without screwing up things

"Hello…" he started to say

"What are you doing here…" said the rhino cop who was also there

"I… don't know, but would you believe me if I tell you that I'm from another world?"

Some of the cops laughed, and when they did Barry again deactivated his jackal hologram

"I'm also from another world…" he added

"What if I told you that I came from Russia" added Zabivaka knowing where the thing was going

"So now everyone's from another world?" said the rhino

"And another question" continued Footix "Are you going to arrest me?"

"Why are you asking that?" asked Boggo

"Would you arrest me?"

"You are a bird, and I suppose you already know that birds are not allowed here so… yeah, I should arrest you" answered Boggo

Footix smiled

"But the real question is why? Why are birds and reptiles forbidden here? And if you answer that 'they're not in our community' then is pretty stupid, because… where's the difference, yeah we have feathers and reptiles has scales, but at the end we all are animals… So I'm asking a question to everyone here, and to everyone who's watching this from the TV… What's the difference between mammals, birds and reptiles? And why they have different communities?"

These two last questions made a massive silence among the crowd, and once he finished Nick and Judy got closer to Boggo

"The one who was setting up the bombs, was that eagle" said Judy

"And I suppose you need to apologize" said Nick to the rhino cop

"What kind of… apologize?" he asked

"C'mon, you know" Nick continued "Set free the macaw and the yellow chicken"

"I'm sorry but you already know that birds…" he answered but then got interrupted by Boggo

"It's okay, set them free… for now"

Right after that, everyone was leaving and also the helicopter was leaving and Barry was getting arrested but he also wanted to say goodbye

"Bye Mr. Rooster, I'm pretty sure that your daughter is safe. Bye Zab, sorry for lying to you and for ruining your first world cup but I'm pretty sure you'll win next one. Officer Wilde, you and I know exactly that this city is not the best" and the last one was Judy "Officer Hopps, just promise me one thing… Will you help me go back to my world once I'm free?"

"Yes… I mean… We can try it" she answered

"Thank you all… and Goodbye" Barry said while leaving calmed

"So… Does this mean I can be here for a while?" asked Footix

"Yes… at least for a while" said a voice that either Zabivaka and Footix knew

"Mayor Lionheart?!" said Nick and Judy at the same time

"What are you doing here?" asked Judy

"You got heart… Rooster, what you said there… I'm pretty sure it will have a big impact on the animals here and outside"

"So are you saying that… out of nowhere birds are accepted in Zootopia?"

"What? No, not so sudden, but I do believe you, maybe we can give you a chance of staying, and if you're really from that world, you can stay until you want to leave. I'm giving you a chance"

"Wow… thanks you uh… Mayor" said Footix

When he just leaved four more newcomers came meaning that surprises weren't over yet. Fuleco, Zakumi, Ettie and Guaki –which came in a cop car- all had arrived which got some cute meetings

"Ettie! Are you okay?!" shouted Footix who ran to her for a hug

"Yes, yes dad, I'm okay, we got a little trouble but… it's okay nothing bad happened" said Ettie hugging her dad

"Zakumi what are you doing here? Are you okay? I heard what happened on the Rainforest" asked Zabivaka

"Yes Zabi, I'm okay don't worry. Remember that in this city there isn't what we called in the other world FIFA, so you know there wasn't a 'FIFA President' and all that stuff… Until now"

"Wait so there is now a Football association?"

"Yes… and you should know who the president is"

Zabivaka stood there thinking who was, but then it was obvious that he was talking about none other than Zakumi himself

"Wow" said Zabi shocked "So is it you… that's pretty nice"

"Yes, but I don't do whatever I want, the permission needs to be asked first to the mayor. Anyways the good surprise is… The 3rd of the Zootopia World Cup will begin in a week"

"Now that's a good new" said Zabi smiling "One question why are you the president?"

"I'll tell ya later"

Nick and Judy were already discussing a few stuff after the meetings

"A sweet happy ending, but one last question remains" said Judy "Guaki, Ettie, Footix… Are you staying?"

The three birds then started to discuss if they were staying or not… and they decided

"Well…" started saying Ettie "I don't think this world can really accept us, but if we leave… We may never know, and at least we got one chance. Yeah I'm supposed to appear in my world but, I can give this one a chance. So I'm staying"

Then Guaki speak

"I think… I will stay, yeah that simple. To be honest this is the first time I traveled this far, first Russia, then France and now Zootopia. I'm staying"

And finally Footix

"Well, I don't truly believe that this world will understand what I said, not even in our world do it, however I don't feel that this is the world I should be living, I have my own world… But… I don't imagine a world where I'll live… without my daughter. And if she's staying then. I'm staying"

"Alright, if that's your choice, then we can try finding you a home" said Nick

"But first Fuleco, sorry but you still have to pay for what you did" said Judy

"Aw man, I knew you weren't going to miss it"

 **Prologue**

The 3rd edition of the Zootopia World Cup ended with the Wolf team losing in semifinals and ending in third place. One year after that it was announced that a Female Zootopia World Cup was going to be made, opening the possibility for Ettie because the relationship between mammals, birds and reptiles got a bit stronger even that not everyone is still on board –just like ours Heh?- As for Barry, he spent a very nice time in jail telling everyone about his world and the adventures he had

One day Fuleco came to Nick's house with a not-so good new

"What are you doing here Fuleco?" he asked

"Nick quick! I need you help!" he said pretty nervous

"Hold up, go slow, what happened?"

"Everyone, Guaki, Ettie, Zabivaka, Zakumi, Footix and… Judy. They all have gone"

"Don't be dramatic; maybe they're on a vacation"

"You think I would be so stupid to not know they are? I called them they're not, they don't even answer the phone and they're not even in their houses. Judy isn't even on the ZPD, I can't find them"

"Well, if what you say is true, which I think it is, because I haven't seen Judy in a while, then we can go, but we can… you know get some help"

"I know who you're talking about, don't be that dramatic"

"Yes you know"

 **And this story ended. Hope you had fun reading because I had fun writing it. Right now I have no plans for a third one but probably will come on the future**

 **Thanks for reading and Goodbye**


End file.
